User blog:Mariomario345/My Challenges
Those are the challenges maked by Mariomario345. Rules: Agents allowed. Premiums allowed. Specialities allowed. Harder Versions of challenges double the reward. Easier Versions on the other hand half the reward. If you use the exact same startegy as me, you get 4x the points! If in limitations a tower is not sayed, then you can use it without limitations. Screenshots or videos needed for points. If you cheat 3 times, then you are banned for 5 days. 5 times is 10, 10 times is 20 and 15 is a permament ban. If 10 people want a single person to be unpermabanned, then he is unpermabanned. Powerup Multipliers: NLL: 1.5x No Road Items: 1.25x 1 or 2 types of towers used: 1.75x Double Cash: 0x Double Ranga: 0.6x Dreadnought: 0.8x Splodey Darts: 0.5x Bigger Beacons: 0.4x Monkey Tycoon: 0.64x Healthy Bananas: 0.6x Big Bloon Sabotage: 0.28x Hotter Cooldown: 0.52x Tiny Tornados: 0.8x Grilled Pineapples: 0.8x Tack Awesomizer: 0.5x Tribal Turtle: -16% Bloonsday Device: -50% Meerkat Spy: -12% Bloonsberry Bush: -10% Beekeeper: -24% Angry Squirrel: -12% Pontoon: -8% Super Monkey Storm: -10% Portable Lake: -8% Pro Agents make the point loss doubled. Challenges: 1. Sharpz ar da Bezt Defeat Park Path on Medium, but, you can use only things what are sharp, including lasers. Difficulity: Easy XP: 10 Limitations: Tack Shooter: 3/4 Ninja Monkey: 4/2 Bomb Tower: Disabled Ice Tower: Disabled Glue Gunner: Disabled Monkey Buccaneer: 4/2 Monkey Ace: 3/0 Super Monkey: 1/3 Monkey Apprentice: Disabled Banana Farm: Max 1 Mortar Tower: Disabled Dartling Gun: 4/2 Spike Factory: 2/4 Road Spikes: Max 5 per round. Pineapples: Disabled. Harder Version: Cannot use tier 3 towers, and not including lasers. Easier Version: Can use whole Super Monkey. 2. The Underrated Ones Defeat round 70 at Space Truckin, Defilation but, you can use only the underrated ones, because all the most used towers RETIRED! XP: 20 Difficulity: Medium Limitations: Dart Monkey: Cannot be 2/3, can be 2/4. Tack Shooter: 2/3 Sniper Monkey: 4/2 Boomerang Thrower: 3/2 Ninja Monkey: 2/4 Bomb Tower: 4/2 Ice Tower: 2/4 Glue Gunner: 2/4 Monkey Buccaneer: 2/4 Monkey Ace: 2/3 Super Monkey: 3/2 Monkey Apprentice: 4/2 Monkey Village: 2/3 Mortar Tower: 2/4 Dartling Gun: 2/3 Spike Factory: 2/4 Harder Version: No tier 4. +50XP Easier Version: Up to round 65 OR on Rink. -2XP 3. MOABs = PWNED Everyone is scared of MOABs right? Here is a challenge what owns MOABs! Difficulity: Hard XP: 40 The catch is that you need some MOAB killers on screen until round 85 on a track of your choice on Easy, and you need to defeat the round when you get all those killers. Those are towers needed:e 2/4 Super Monkey x 4 2/4 Bomb Tower x 8 4/2 Boomerang Thrower x 8 2/4 Monkey Ace x 4 2/4 Spike Factory x 5 Harder Version: You need also 2 Maxed Temples. This quadriples the reward. Easier Version: You need only third tiers. 4. Ouch! Bad news! The bloons have raided the base, yet they stealed almost all our supplyes! Luckily a Super Monkey stealed bloon supplyes, that we can defeat the BFB!! Dificulity: Very Hard XP: 50 Play Rink Easy, you can use only 2 0/0 towers at a time, until you buy a Super Monkey.Then eveything is restricted to 2/2 and 4 towers, not including Monkey Villages, also you need to do this NLL. Play up to round 65. Harder Version: To round 85 and at start you can use only one tower, you need to use the Apprentice Speciality. After round 75 you are allowed to use tier 3 towers. Easier Version: Only to round 50. 5. Cash Steal Bloons are starting to release MOABs but they also stealed our cash!\ Defeat MOAB Madness with only 25000 cash. Difficulity: Very Hard XP: 100 Harder Version: Only 20000 cash. Easier Version: 40000 cash. 6. Bloon Kidnappers Bloons have kidnapped all our monkeys! Defeat Monkey Lane, Hard, up to round 100 but you can't use any monkeys until round 85, when you save everyone. XP: 200 Difficulity: Insane Harder Version: Up to round 115. Easier Version: Up to round 85, cannot use any monkeys until round 63. 7. Multipliers Our soldiers are cloned now! Play Dockside, Medium, but when you buy anything, you need to get another one in the same round. XP: 20 Difficulity: Medium Harder Version: Castle Easy to round 100. Easier Version: To round 50. Category:Blog posts